


Занимательная математика

by avvis



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста: Эрик/Чарльз. Эрик признаётся Чарльзу в любви и у них развивается бурный роман, в процессе которого обнаруживается ещё одна мутация Эрика - у него два члена. Double penetration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занимательная математика

**Author's Note:**

> Жестокое обращение с Эриком.

Выслушав долгие и бурные признания в любви и всём прочем, Чарльз пообещал, что никому не скажет, не проронит и слова, и сам не будет смеяться. В общем, отнесется к поистине «интересной мутации» Эрика с должной тактичностью и вниманием. Хоть это так было сложно!  
– Рейвен, ты не видела мою любимую чашку? – спросил Чарльз за завтраком, без интереса глянув на простую фарфоровую белую. – Мою любимую чашку для чая.  
– Синюю? – спросила Рейвен. – Или зелёную с полосками? Или ту, треснутую, которую ты никак не выкинешь? У тебя их дюжина, если не больше. И все любимые для чая.  
– С двумя ручками, сегодня только из чашки с двумя ручками, – ответил Чарльз. – И положить нужно два куска сахара, обычно я пью без сахара, но сегодня... – Он медленно перевёл взгляд на Эрика, и тот подавился своим чаем.

– Прости, Чарльз, – подала голос Рейвен. – Я не понимаю смысла…  
– Я тоже, – буркнул Алекс, переглянувшись с Шоном.  
Хэнк молча раскрыл тетрадь и приготовил карандаш, чтобы начать писать.  
Эрик мрачно сидел в углу в кресле, скрестив на груди руки.  
– Мы все будем изучать математику, – широко улыбнулся Чарльз. – Друзья мои, я считаю, что мы должны изучать и естественные науки. Мы должны не просто уметь управлять своими способностями, но и быть весьма образованными мутантами. Вы знаете, что математика – это язык, на котором написана книга природы. Хэнк?  
– Галилей.  
– Правильно. Хэнк, кстати, может не присутствовать на наших занятиях. По желанию, – добавил он, заметив расстроенное выражение лица Хэнка. – Сегодня мы изучим двучлены. Возведём двучлен в квадрат. Разделим многочлен на двучлен. И просто поговорим о двучленах. Двучлены стоят того, чтобы о них просто говорить. Не правда ли, Эрик?  
Металлические крепления на учебной доске, на которой Чарльз выводил мелом «Двучлены», расплавились, и она рухнула на пол.

– Я не могу в тебя стрелять, Эрик, ты же мой друг, – сказал Чарльз и отвёл руку с пистолетом в сторону. – Хотя… – Он наставил его снова. – Я попробую ещё раз. Сегодня я всё делаю по два раза. Два раза я уговорил Шона спрыгнуть из окна, и всё неудачно. Два раза пробегал вокруг дома, так запыхался, ты не представляешь. Дважды Алекс пробовал попасть в два манекена. Здесь, как видишь, два раза по два.  
– Чарльз. – Эрик забрал из его пальцев пистолет. – Может, попробуем так. Я тебе в голову выстрелю сам. Два раза. И попытаюсь остановить эти две пули. Ты мне тоже друг, но сегодня такое настроение…  
Чарльз сглотнул.  
– А если повезёт, – продолжил Эрик. – Мы вечером сыграем в шахматы. Да, два раза.

– Ну как? Так? – спросил Чарльз. – Или лучше давай я перевернусь и встану на колени. Вот так будет удобно? А если у изножья? Эрик, Эрик…  
– Да хоть как, – пробормотал тот, роясь в ящике стола.  
– Наверное, будет жутко больно? Их же два!  
– Я постараюсь быть аккуратным и нежным, – ответил Эрик, достал банку с каким-то кремом и отвернул крышку.  
– Я тебе доверяю, Эрик, – сказал Чарльз. – Ты всё сделаешь правильно, как нужно.  
Эрик ввёл в него обильно смазанные пальцы, и Чарльз застонал. Больше от ужаса, в воображении представляя что-то огромное и двойное. Громадное и умноженное на два. Дважды большое.

Чарльз пообещал, что никому не скажет, не проронит и слова, и сам не будет смеяться…  
– Рейвен, ты не видела мою любимую чашку?  
– Какую в этот раз, Чарльз? Бледно-жёлтую? С красными маками?  
– Самую маленькую. Знаешь, такую микроскопическую, прямо игрушечную, с двумя крохотными, малюсенькими ручками!  
Эрик подавился своим чаем.


End file.
